Your a What!
by C-haremftw
Summary: Happy is worried about Natsu so after a really stupid conversation they concluded that he had a girlfriend, but is it really? Genderbent!(?) TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**C: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC'S PLOT THAT'S IT.**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Natsu?" Happy asked everyone near him.

"No, not really." Lucy answered.

"Couldn't he just have run off training again like a maniac." Gray said with a huff.

"I know that but he wasn't in any of the training spots and he would usually take me with him whenever he's training." Happy added.

"He must have just gone somewhere. Don't worry, Happy." Mirajane said trying to reassure the exceed.

'But, this is exactly what happened a couple of times a few years ago!' Happy thought.

"O-OK" Happy said unsure.

"I wonder, do you think Natsu could be seeing someone?" Erza asked out of the blue while chuckling.

"..." She was rewarded with silence until.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Earth moving laughter filled up the entire guild.

"Hahahahaha! That idiot of a flame-brain?! A girlfriend?!" Gray said in between laughs.

"Erza, I think that would be a bit impossible for now." Lucy said trying to stifle her chuckles.

'Now that I think about it. Whenever he came back he'd have this weird feminine scent on him.' Happy thought.

"T-that might not be i-impossible." Happy said stuttering.

"Wha- what are you talking about?! Natsu and a girl?!" Gray yelled still laughing.

"It's because whenever he left back then he'd usually have a feminine scent on him." Happy said.

"..." And again the guild became silent.

"Wha-what d-do yo-you mean, H-happy?" Lucy asked stuttering.

"Well then let's just about that! When he comes back I'll try to find this feminine scent that you're talking about!" Gajeel said.

"..." Happy was now lost in his thoughts.

* * *

_**~At Natsu's house~-**_

"Oh. Hey Happy." Natsu said. (Instead of his normal open chested waistcoat like in the anime. His sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat was close and tucked. And the other parts of his clothes remained the same.)

"Natsu!" Happy yelled relieved.

"Where have you been?" Happy asked as if he were scolding a child.

"Sorry Happy. I've been taking a stroll around." Natsu answered while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hmph! You should really tell me before you'd do that." Happy said.

"Well Happy. It's already late we should go to sleep now."

"Aye" Happy said while rubbing his eyes in a cute manner.

* * *

_**~At Fairytail the next morning~-**_

"Hey Everyone!" Natsu yelled from the doorway.

"...Uh Natsu!" Everyone seemed to have greeted awkwardly.

Taking notice of this Natsu walked towards the counter as to where Lucy was having a conversation with Mirajane.

"O-oh...Natsu...Hi?" Lucy greeted a bit nervously.

"H-hello Natsu" Mirajane greeted as well.

"What's up with you guys? Everyone is acting really awkward today? Did anything happen yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"U-uhm...No nothing interesting." Lucy answered.

"Y-yeah...None at all" Mirajane added stiffly.

"You sure? It doesn't really seem nothing to me." Natsu said.

"Oh! Here's a job for you Natsu and it a solo mission and it required for you." Mirajane said hastily trying to change the subject.

"REALLY?!" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Well, you'd better get going now." Lucy said.

"OK!" Natsu cheered.

"Let's get going now, Happy!"

"Aye!"

As they walked out the doors everyone else seemed to have ran towards Gajeel and Wendy.

"Since you two are Dragon Slayers, what scent did you get?" Makarov asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"N-n-nat-nats-" Wendy was stuttering wide eyed.

"T-t-the Sa-sal-salamander, i-it w-was t-true..." Gajeel stuttered eyes as wide as Wendy's.

"...Oh God." A bunch of people fainted.

"I-it can-can't be...H-h-he...THAT FLAME BRAIN!?" Gray yelled not believing a thing Gajeel said.

"Th-there was a light scent on him...even if it was just really light...It was still there!" Wendy tried to reason with the ice mage.

"Hmmm...I would really like to know as to whom he is seeing." Erza said.

Time seemed to have stopped as those words left Erza's mouth.

"B-but...WAIT! It could just be a friend of his. I mean him and liking a girl? I don't think so." Lucy said.

"Sh-she's right it could just be from a friend!" Lisanna said.

"B-but the scent. It didn't belong to anyone that we know of." Wendy added.

"The scent was weird and really...I can't put it into words..." Gajeel said while scratching his chin.

This shut the whole guild up again.

"I have an idea!" Erza suddenly chirped.

"What's that, Erza?" Makarov asked after being quite this whole time.

"Let's just ask him directly. And if he refuses to answer we'll threaten him." Erza suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhm I don't think that that'll help, Erza." Mirajane said.

"Why not?" Erza asked.

"Because he might refuse even more. You do know that he is very stubborn." Mirajane answered.

"Mira's right." Lucy agreed.

"Then what do you suggest?" Erza asked tapping her foot on the ground.

"Juvia suggests we stalk him." Juvia said.

"...That's not a bad idea." Gray commented.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Gajeel said face palming.

"It _could _work." Wendy added.

"You know what. We'll do it." Erza said.

"OK. The one's in charge of stalking Natsu will be Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy." Makarov said while listing of the names.

"What about Juvia?" Juvia asked.

"I think itll be better if you didn't join them, Juvia." Makarov said.

'Cuz I know that you might just be stalking Gray' He mentally added.

"Why are you guys so interested in his love life?" Mavis asked.

"It's not his love life that we're interested in it's the person that he has a crush on." Makarov told Mavis.

"Hmm...I think I'll join." Mavis said accompanied with some giggles.

"Then, Laxus you'll be included in this too." Makarov said.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Laxus yelled.

"Gramps, you've got to be kidding me." Laxus tried to reason to Makarov.

"Nope." Makarov said.

"Operation: Preying on the Dragon shall commence tomorrow!" Makarov yelled all throughout the guild.

"YEAH/HAI/WHY DID I GET FUCKING DRAGGED INTO THIS!?" Were the yells he received.

* * *

_**~The Next Day~-**_

"Phew! That mission was easy!" Natsu exclaimed while walking towards his house.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Then Natsu suddenly felt other presences.

"Happy.." He whispered.

"Hm?"

"I think we're being followed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Shhh!"

"OK."

"Well it's because I can smell them. But I can't really tell as to who they are."

"Then let's just roam around until we lose them."

"Great idea, Happy."

* * *

"Hey, you guys I think he might have noticed us." Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah I think so too." Wendy agreed.

"Well he is a dragon slayer after all." Mavis added.

"Then what the hell do you guys suggest we do?" Gray asked somewhat irritated.

"Wait! He's on the run!" Erza suddenly exclaimed.

"Wh-" Gajeel started.

"After him!" Laxus said.

* * *

"Do you think that they followed us?" Natsu asked Happy.

"I don't think so."

"OK good."

They both ran away from the guild and their house into the deep parts of the forest.

* * *

"You guys. Where did Natsu go?" Makarov suddenly asked appearing right behind them.

"Kyaaah!" Lucy and Wendy yelled in shock.

"M-master! What are you doing here?" Erza asked stuttering a bit after the shock.

"Well, I got to impatient in waiting so I decided to come along and look who decided to visit." Makarov said after letting the three people and two exceeds behind him step forward.

"Sting, Rogue, and Yukino?" Gray said in disbelief.

"Uhm. Ahem were here too" Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

"We came here to visit!" Yukino said cheerfully.

"Why are you guys stalking Natsu-san anyway?" Sting asked.

"Well somethings happened so we are following him to see if it was true." Pantherlily said as he appeared beside Makarov.

"Wha-what the fuck! Where have you been Pantherlily?!" Gajeel asked.

"I've been flying above Master since earlier." Pantherlily stated.

"Carla you've been quiet since earlier anything wrong?" Wendy asked remembering Carla.

"This is pathetic." She said calmly.

"Figures." Wendy commented.

"He ran to the forest so LET'S GO!" Erza yelled.

"Lets' go!" They all cheered.

* * *

"Ne, ne Natsu?" Happy started.

"Hmm..What is it, Happy?"

"Why is it that you just suddenly disappear for a whole day without telling me where you really are?"

"...Well that's bec-"

"And then when you come back you'd smell a bit feminine."

"..."

"Why is that?"

Now Natsu was thinking what to reply to his best friend but he couldn't think of any. Because of this he wasn't able to sense the other presences.

* * *

"Way to go Happy! Keep on asking!" Wendy cheered silently.

"What is this really about?" Sting asked.

"Well it's about trying to find out if Natsu really has a girlfriend." Gajeel answered.

"...dafuq?" Was Sting's oh-so-smart reaction.

"I know it's unbelievable but we have some proof on it." Lucy interjected.

"Hmm I don't think that he'd fall in love that easily." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Shhhh...Everyone Shut up." Gray said.

"Uh-uhm Happy..." Natsu started. He was hesitating to tell Happy even if they were friends.

"Yeah?"

"The truth is..." Before he could continue there was a huge explosion.

"WATCH OUT!" Natsu said while grabbing Happy and pressing him towards his chest.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled out worriedly.

"Aaah!" Yukino yelled as she fell off the tree.

"Gotcha!" Lucy said as she grabbed onto Yukino's arm.

"T-Thanks!" Everyone else helped to haul her up.

"We need to help them!" Sting yelled frantically.

"You don't need to tell us to save our nakama!" Gray yelled while jumping off the tree and landing on the ground. Fortunately Juvia lost her way while stalking the stalkers and so she did not have to squeal about her 'Gray-sama' being cool.

They all followed and went to save their nakama.

"You!" A low voice yelled.

"Wha-?" Natsu said.

"And to think that you did _this_?You really are a strange one that's for sure." The man gave a cocky reply.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"E-erza?!" Natsu yelled out her name.

"You guys..." He continued.

"Don't worry Natsu we're here to help!" Lucy chirped.

"For harming one of my children. Then you shall face the consequences." Makarov said threateningly.

"Huh. Your gonna save someone whom you don't really know. Let me guess you don't know what or who are the 'Royales' right ?" The man started.

At this Natsu's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you...H-how?" Natsu stuttered.

"What are you talking about? No matter what, were still nakamas!" Wendy yelled.

"Yes, then why don't I show you just how much trust your so called 'nakama' has in you. If you even know this." The man said.

Suddenly Natsu's body was being lifted from the ground with Happy in his hands.

"You don't even know as to what kind of prize you have here." The man started.

"This _boy _isn't what or who you think _he_ really is." He ended.

Natsu tried to move his body but he found that he couldn't.

'I need to stop him!' Natsu thought desperately.

"Natsu is a Fairytail member and our nakama! We don't need to know anymore than that!" Erza spat.

"Yeah that hot head is also a really annoying fire spitting dragon slayer!" Gray added.

"He can never trust you even with a secret such as this." The man said.

"No. STOP!" Natsu yelled up to the top of his lungs.

The man then cackled maniacally. He then started to do a chant. Something that made Natsu very pale.

"What is this magical energy?!" Makarov started feeling a very strong power radiating from the light that blasted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The man kept on laughing.

Then Natsu's body started to be coated in light but he managed to set Happy free before he got hit with the chant that was emitting a white light.

"NATSU/NATSU-SAN!" Were the yells that he heard before he was fully covered in light.

"Why you BASTARD!" Sting yelled as he was just about to run and launch an attack at the man.

But the light became stronger and so he had to cover his eyes.

"Natsu!" Everyone yelled as the light that covered Natsu's body was slowly floating down to the ground in a standing position.

"I'm sorry" The light covered Natsu said quietly but he was still heard by everyone else.

"Sorry for wha-?" Laxus was cut off from his question when he saw Natsu.

There in front of them was a beautiful woman who had very white and pale skin with long pink flowing hair that was about an inch away from the ground it also had a few parts sticking out. She had a very cute face with a button nose, big black eyes, and pinkish luscious lips. She was very petite with the gown that she wore. It was a white round neckline dress with golden end trimmings. It had a small dragon and flower design at the bottom complete with the sleeves ending right at her wrists. All in all she was the most beautiful looking woman that any of the boys have ever seen.

"N-na-natsu?" Happy asked unsure.

"Happy..." She only smiled.

"I'm sorry you guys. But please let me handle this." She said while turning around facing the man while the dress fluttered in the wind.

Then she ran towards the man with full speed and attacked him with all her might.

"What" Gajeel started.

"In the" Gray continued.

"Name of fuck" Laxus added.

"Just happened here?!" Sting ended.

"**Shit just got real.**" Now it was Makarov's turn to cuss but everyone was just too shocked to realize that their master was cussing.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu is a GIRL!?" Lucy yelled.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Wendy trailed off her eyes as wide as saucers.

"But you've got to give her credit for her style." Erza said while scratching her chin.

"Not bad." Mavis said standing right next to Erza.

"Would you quit with the style and focus on the fight!" Makarov yelled as he was facing them.

"But Natsu-san is already done beating the crap out of him." Sting said.

"WH-WHAT!?" Makarov yelled as he was turning around to see Natsu grabbing the man by the front of his shirt.

"Game Over." Natsu said icily.

"..." No one wanted to admit that at that very moment she looked really hot despite her cute features.

'Shit! What in the hell am I thinking!?' All of the guys thought except the exceeds and Makarov.

Natsu then dropped the man and walked towards her friends with grace that could rival a queen's. Her hair flowing with the wind and the gown's ends flowing with it then she abruptly stopped in front of them making the moonlight bounce off her dress and skin.

"You guys I'm sorry for not telling you this but...I'm a girl-" She started.

Everyone else seemed to have frozen on the spot so she took this chance to continue.

"And I wasn't originally from this world." She continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**C: I'm sorry if this chapter will disappoint you. I was thinking of a simple two-shot but my brain just had to throw in all of this. Well, I hope you'll at least enjoy this. I do not own Fairytail.**

* * *

"Wh-what?" Happy gaped.

"I know that right now your all very confused but please you have to believe me. I am a girl and I am not of this world. I am from another dimension but I came to live in these dimension when I was a child and that's how Igneel found me." Natsu explained.

"But...but...You..you...could be an enemy from another guild and you could have kidnapped Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Then ask me a question that only the Natsu that you know would know." Natsu stated confidently.

"OK then. How did Natsu get Happy?" Makarov asked.

"I got Happy from an egg thinking that it was a dragon egg then Lisanna helped me take care of it until it hatched. It was a very happy day for everyone in the guild thus the name Happy." Natsu said while reminiscing her past.

"Natsu...It really is you!" Happy exclaimed happily as he flew towards Natsu.

"Wait- Did Natsu just use the word 'Thus'?!" Makarov yelled.

Everyone else sweat dropped at his question but they were shocked as well.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you guys this earlier." Natsu said her face facing the ground.

Everyone suddenly felt a 'pang' of guilt stinging their hearts because of her very visible pout.

"I-i-it's alright, Natsu. As long as you can explain to us as to why you were hiding your gender and why you left your dimension." Erza said.

"Oh. The reason that I changed my gender was because it was easier to move around with and no one can judge me because of my actions. But technically I didn't change my gender, my body still remains the same except for the top part." She said.

"..." Awkward silence.

"And the reason why I left my dimension was because of my step-mother. My mother died a few years after my birth and then my father remarried. She disliked me very much but I still tried to act happy. After a while there was a huge war between our families, I was taken as a hostage but they believed that I already died. I escaped, of course, but after I tried to return I saw everyone act so merrily after their victory. My father didn't even notice my disappearance. And as to why I disappear and return with a feminine scent it's because I need to turn back into a girl once in a while." She continued.

"So what your telling me is that you are somewhat of a high status in your dimension?" Gray asked while trying to digest all of new information.

"I guess you could say that." Natsu said.

"..." So much silence filled the surroundings.

"So...I guess we should go back to the guild now?" Makarov said and also asked.

"Hai." They chorused.

"I should turn back." Natsu murmured to himself but that caught the ears of our four Dragon Slayers and God Dragon Slayers. (Laxus here does not count.)

"No!" They all chorused.

"Wha-?" Lucy said.

"I think that you shouldn't turn back into your male self, Natsu." Wendy said.

"I agree with Wendy, Natsu-san." Sting agreed.

"OK." Natsu said.

"But I really don't want to walk around in _this._" Natsu said gesturing to her dress.

"It's fine, you flame-brain." Gray said.

"Bu-" She started.

"Or do you want me to dress you up." Erza said.

That quickly shut Natsu up.

"Good. Now let's get going." Erza exclaimed.

They walked towards the town near the shopping district. But while walking through the district Natsu managed to catch ALL of the men's attention while the other men in their group unconsciously huddled near Natsu as if trying to pry all of the men's eyes off Natsu.

"Hey, do you know that girl?"

"No. I've never seen her before."

"They look really intimidating."

"I wonder what's her name."

"Do you think that she could be a mage?"

"She's really beautiful too!"

"Nope. She's totally on the cute side!"

These were the murmurs that went all throughout Magnolia while they were walking but Natsu seemed to have been to busy talking to Lucy and Erza that she did not hear their murmurs.

* * *

_**~At the Fairytail Guild~**_

"I wonder how those guys are doing." Cana said while drinking a barrel of beer.

"I'm sure that their fine." Mirajane said.

"They could have met the girl by now I'm guessing." Lisanna said while pointing her forefinger on her chin.

"If they are real men then they should have met her by now!" Elfman yelled.

"There are women in that group as well." Evergreen said.

"You can't expect them to waltz right in here with a really gorgeous girl after one day of stalki-" But before Bixlow could finish his sentence their Master with the others suddenly waltz right in with a gorgeous girl in the middle while they were all acting like no shit just happened.

They were all gaping at the gorgeous girl that was with them.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' They thought.

She was beautiful and cute in their opinion with such a petite form and long flowing hair. She came from someone who was wealthy, that was obvious because of the clothes that she wore and her elegance.

'Natsu and this girl?! Oh God I feel sorry for him.' They thought.

"M-Master! Your back!" Mirajane exclaimed with a strained smile on her face.

'Now how am I supposed to match Natsu and this mystery girl together now!? She seems too different from what I imagined. This is too difficult even for me!' Mirajane thought.

"Hello Mira." The so called mystery girl said with a smile.

"Uhmm...Not to be rude but how do you know my name?" Mirajane thought completely forgetting about the fact that she's on a cover of a magazine every week.

"I guess I really should explain." Natsu sighed.

"It's me Mira, Natsu." She added.

Everyone within a hearing distance either fainted or gaped.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

And so Natsu told them about her real nature and birthplace.

"So you are a girl." Romeo said.

"And your kind of like a aristocrat in your old home dimension." Cana added.

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" They all yelled again in chorus.

"I'm not joking, I really am not of this world."

"Then you were a girl all along?" Someone asked.

"Yup!" Natsu chirped.

"Holy Shit." Some cursed.

"I guess it is an unbelievable story." Natsu sighed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What?" Happy asked.

"I need to leave today." Natsu said.

"Why?" Some of them asked.

"It's because a few months ago my older brothers found out that I was still alive we've met a couple of times before and their willing to keep my existence a secret under a few conditions." Natsu explained.

"What conditions?" Erza asked.

"I need to meet them at least once a week and also whenever we'd meet they'd give me all sorts of gifts. As much as I decline them they say that it is a part of the deal and so I have to accept them all." Natsu continued.

All of the guild members mouths went into an 'O' shape.

"So your gonna meet them today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah they told me that I need to meet them today." Natsu said as she was slowly starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Let us accompany you." Sting said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because we also want to meet your brothers!" Happy chirped.

"I guess so. OK Let's go." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah and by the way I have 3 older brothers." Natsu added.

* * *

_~**At the forest~ (OC ALERT I REPEAT OC ALERT)**_

"Aki where in the world is Natsu-chan!" A boy with white hair whined.

"I want to know too, Fuyu." The so called Aki replied.

"Mou...Haru...Do you sense her presence already?" Fuyu exasperatedly asked.

"FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! I HAVE NOT SENSED HER PRES- Oh wait her she is." Haru said.

"Haru! Aki! Fuyu!" Natsu called out their names one by one.

The three boys were all smiling happily at Natsu until they realized that there were other _men _accompanying their baby sister.

Natsu ran towards her brothers not noticing the atmosphere.

The whole gang that was accompanying Natsu stopped and gaped at the three absolutely gorgeous men that were getting a group hug from Natsu.

"Natsu-chan! I didn't know that you were bringing your friends along." Fuyu said coldly but Natsu seemed to have not notice that.

The others visibly shivered.

'They got Fuyu mad. Just their luck.' Haru and Aki thought.

"You guys stop standing there and let me introduce you to my brothers." Natsu said.

They all went towards Natsu and faced the three boys.

"This is Haru." Natsu said gesturing to the tallest of the boys who had green colored hair.

"He is the eldest among us." Natsu added.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Haru greeted with a charming smile.

"This is Aki." Natsu said while gesturing to the second tallest who had orange hair.

"He is the second eldest."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance." Aki said.

"Then this is Fuyu." Natsu said gesturing to the shortest among the three but was still a few inches taller than her who had white hair.

"He is my third eldest brother." Natsu said.

"Kukukuku..." He giggled soflty.

"It's nice to meet you." Fuyu greeted.

"These are my friends the-" But before Natsu could finish she was cut off by Aki.

"Don't worry about their introductions. We already know them from the information that we receive of this world." Aki said.

"Yeah. I mean you can't expect us to just sit by and watch knowing fully well that our little Natsu-chan could be in danger with the people that she's with, right?" Fuyu said.

"The people that your affiliated with are basic knowledge to us." Haru said like a boss.

'WTF STALKERS' The others thought.

"We can hear you." The three said simultaneously.

"Wha-?" They all said dumbly.

"We can hear thoughts." They simultaneously said again.

"Natsu can too!" Aki said.

"Yeah but I know what the word PRIVACY means!" Natsu huffed.

"Awwww You so cute when you pout." The three cooed.

The others were only gaping at the sibling's odd behavior towards each other.

'They seem to have a strong bond with each other.' They thought.

"Well were here because we wanted to ask something." Haru said seriously.

"Natsu, will you come back home with us?" Aki asked.

Natsu's eyes widened dramatically.

"What? But...Why?" She asked.

"Father would be very happy to have you home." Fuyu added.

Now this sentence caught Natsu off guard.

"Why would he care? When did he ever CARE!" Natsu yelled her eyes turning somewhat glassy.

The sight of their sister near in tears was something they did not expect to happen they thought that she would be very joyous now that she can return home.

"N-Na-Natsu-chan p-pl-please d-don't c-cr-cry." Fuyu pleaded.

"Natsu, Don't cry please." Happy begged while flying towards Natsu until he was stopped by Aki.

"You have no right to interfere with our family matters." Aki said coldly while glaring at them.

"We have every right to interfere because we're Natsu's family too!" Erza said while glaring as well.

"You have no right to say that she is a part of your family because she's our sister our **blood **sister!" Haru yelled.

"Just because your blood relatives it doesn't mean that you can call yourself a family if you one of the members don't even feel like a part of it!" Now it was Lucy's turn to yell.

"Erza...Lucy..." Natsu said while looking at their direction.

"Natsu-chan! Please come back home with us! We promise to be better! Just please come back with us so we can be a family again!" Fuyu pleaded.

"I'm sorry but this is my home now." Natsu said slowly standing up.

Natsu walked towards Happy and hugged him tightly.

"It's my decision to go back or not." Natsu said.

"And I decide to stay here." She added looking straight at her brothers with her eyes filled with determination.

"...We cannot argue with your decision." Haru started.

"Bu-but Haru!" Fuyu started to protest but was stopped by Aki.

"Let her decide." Aki told Fuyu.

"Fine." Fuyu growled but decided to stay put.

"I want to stay here and I **WILL.**" Natsu said with resolve flickering in her eyes.

"Alright then." Haru sighed.

"And also Natsu..." Aki trailed off.

"Happy Birthday." Fuyu ended.

"?" Natsu looked at them and then smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you." Natsu said while giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

The three blushed tomato red.

"Uh-uhm he-here a-ar-are yo-your gif-gifts then" They said stuttering while giving Natsu boxes of different sizes.

"W-w-were o-off b-bye!" They yelled before jumping through a portal that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ooof!" Natsu exclaimed after being covered in boxes.

"Natsu!" Her companions yelled.

Sting was the one who managed to grab hold of her hand and pulled her out of the box mountain.

"Thank you Sting." Natsu said while dusting herself off.

"No problem Natsu-san." Sting replied.

"You would choose a life of danger over a life of luxury?" Makarov asked Natsu.

"Luxury is nothing without family." Natsu answered after being tackled by a crying Happy and Wendy. Because they thought that Natsu was gonna leave them.

"I'm never leaving for home because Fairytail is my home." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Haru = Spring**

**Aki = Autumn**

**Natsu = Summer**

**Fuyu = Winter**

**C: This is the reason for their names.**

** Well~Ciao~**


End file.
